


#Avengers

by hernameisgeorge



Series: The Avengers are a PR Nightmare [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to be on Say Yes to the Dress, Thor abuses hashtags, and everybody is a troll. Pretty much a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted more twitter, so i gave you more twitter. This time we're adding:
> 
> Loki Laufeyson @Frosty_Mischief  
> Maria Hill @SHIELDAgentHill  
> Bucky Barnes @official_bucky  
> Jane Foster @ScientificJaneF
> 
> Once again, all real accounts.

(BadassBirdMan) As if we didn't do enough damage the first time around, #SHIELD is giving the Avengers Twitters another try. (248 retweets)

(BadassBirdMan) Hopefully it turns out better. (307 retweets)

(BadassBirdMan) And by better, I mean worse. #WhoWantsSnacks? (691 retweets)

* * *

(GodAwesomeHair) @Frosty_Mischief Brother! Welcome to the Twitter! (294 retweets)

(Frosty_Mischief) @GodAwesomeHair Do not speak to me with such familiarity. I am not your brother.

(GodAwesomeHair) @Frosty_Mischief I pray you will catch on quickly. I still find myself struggling to form a complete thought with such a limited amount of letters at my disp (615 retweets)

(Frosty_Mischief) @GodAwesomeHair Sigh. (447 retweets)

* * *

(starkmantony) #SYTTD marathon with @ConfusedCap and @BadassBirdMan (524 retweets)

(ConfusedCap) @starkmantony @BadassBirdMan I'm confused... (1,841 retweets)

(BadassBirdMan) @starkmantony @ConfusedCap This is torture.

(BadassBirdMan) @starkmantony @ConfusedCap I will kill you, Stark. Slowly, painfully.

(starkmantony) @ConfusedCap @BadassBirdMan Do you think I could get on as a celebrity consultant? #SYTTD (1,437 retweets)

* * *

(SHIELDAgentHill) @BlackWidowAveng Please refrain from discussing classified information on the internet. #IWillFireYou

(BlackWidowAveng) @SHIELDAgentHill Fury not in today?

(SHIELDAgentHill) @BlackWidowAveng As he would say, "Shut the hell up and do your damn job." (634 retweets)

* * *

(ScientistBruce) @starkmantony Really? #sciencebros (816 retweets)

(starkmantony) @ScientistBruce Ive even trademarked it. #sciencebros (480 retweets)

* * *

(official_bucky) who keeps putting refrigerator magnets on my arm while i'm asleep? (528 retweets)

(ConfusedCap) @official_bucky #guilty (753 retweets)

(official_bucky) @confusedcap you little shit (246 retweets)

(ConfusedCap) @official_bucky Are you losing your memories again, Buck? I haven't been little in a long time. ;) (494 retweets)

(official_bucky) @confusedcap my bad, you're a giant shit (107 retweets)

(official_bucky) @confusedcap also stop using emoticons. it's unnerving

(ConfusedCap) @official_bucky :P (1,853 retweets)

* * *

(GodAwesomeHair) @BadassBirdMan has taught me the Midgardian tradition of #YOLO! (204 retweets)

(GodAwesomeHair) Today, I consumed three jars of peanut butter. #YOLO (759 retweets)

(ipodsntasers) @GodAwesomeHair @BadassBirdMan #clintno (1,825 retweets)

(BadassBirdMan) @GodAwesomeHair @ipodsntasers #ClintYES (1,437 retweets)

(GodAwesomeHair) @BadassBirdMan @ipodsntasers #YOLO (2,794 retweets)

* * *

(starkmantony) This is an outrage! RT @peoplemag: This year's #SexiestManAlive is Thor!

(BlackWidowAveng) @starkmantony Right? If any of the Avengers, it would clearly be @ConfusedCap. (2,730 retweets)

* * *

(HULKYSMASHY) #SMASH (3,492 retweets)

(ScientistBruce) @HULKYSMASHY Who did the thing? (726 retweets)

* * *

(BlackWidowAveng) Apparently my "lighthearted story" was very popular and I've been asked to tell another.

(BlackWidowAveng) I still don't know any lighthearted stories.

(BlackWidowAveng) Once, there was a majestic eagle who was friends with a hawk for some reason.

(BlackWidowAveng) The hawk was annoying, but the eagle didn't seem to notice or care.

(BlackWidowAveng) They spent their time in the hawk's nest, or bugging the rest of their friends.

(BlackWidowAveng) But one day, the eagle realized that the hawk was an idiot, and so he killed him. The end. (602 retweets)

(BadassBirdMan) @BlackWidowAveng Oh come on! How come I always die at the end?

* * *

(starkmantony) @SuperlativePA Give it to me straight. How close am i to getting on #SYTTD? (348 retweets)

(SuperlativePA) @starkmantony For the last time, I'm not wasting my time trying to get you on a trashy reality show. (614 retweets)

(starkmantony) @SuperlativePA Trashy? How dare you. #yourefired (608 retweets)

(SuperlativePA) @starkmantony #InControlOfYourFinancials (726 retweets)

(starkmantony) @SuperlativePA Have i mentioned how beautiful and smart you are? (592 retweets)

* * *

(ScientificJaneF) Just arrived in NYC! instagram.com/p/kW9siHFnuD/ (23 retweets)

(ScientificJaneF) @GodAwesomeHair Did you just retweet that 23 times?

(GodAwesomeHair) @ScientificJaneF I did not! It was only 17 times. (256 retweets)

(ipodsntasers) @ScientificJaneF @GodAwesomeHair the last 6 were me #yolo

* * *

(ConfusedCap) @starkmantony @BadassBirdMan Why are #stony and #phlint trending? (491 retweets)

(starkmantony) @ConfusedCap @BadassBirdMan Steven, darling, these things happen. We can't always assume i'm responsible for them. (348 retweets)

(ConfusedCap) Oh really? RT @starkmantony: Let's get #stony trending again! #tbt

(ConfusedCap) RT @BadassBirdMan: @starkmantony Screw you, Stark. #phlint all the way!

(SHIELDnanny) @ConfusedCap @starkmantony @BadassBirdMan You know what else we should bring back for #TBT? #ClintIsSleepingOnTheCouch (2,865 retweets)

* * *

(Frosty_Mischief) I'm gonna be the main event, (360 retweets)

(Frosty_Mischief) Like no king was before. (558 retweets)

(Frosty_Mischief) I'm brushing up on looking down, (341 retweets)

(Frosty_Mischief) I'm working on my roar! #kneel (594 retweets)

* * *

(ScientistBruce) You think I'm an ignorant savage. (725 retweets)

(ScientistBruce) And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. (349 retweets)

(ScientistBruce) But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. (261 retweets)

(ScientistBruce) How can there be so much that you don't know? (813 retweets)

* * *

(GodAwesomeHair) I wanna know, can you show me? (268 retweets)

(GodAwesomeHair) I wanna know about these strangers like me! (345 retweets)

(GodAwesomeHair) Tell me more; please show me! (576 retweets)

(GodAwesomeHair) Something's familiar about these strangers like me! (694 retweets)

* * *

(starkmantony) I've been asked to apologize for hacking into everyone's twitter accounts and posting disney lyrics. #sorrynotsorry (1,647 retweets)

* * *

(official_bucky) you must be swift as the coursing river, (642 retweets)

(official_bucky) with all the force of a great typhoon, (385 retweets)

(official_bucky) with all the strength of a raging fire, (507 retweets)

(official_bucky) mysterious as the dark side of the moon! (737 retweets)

(ConfusedCap) @official_bucky Did your account get hacked too? (268 retweets)

(official_bucky) @confusedcap um no, why? (619 retweets)

* * *

(nickmofofury) Youre all fired.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait a bit before posting this one, so i wouldn't have two twitter stories in a row, but it's been a while, and this was done, so I figured i'd throw you guys a bone. Also i wanted to put this up while chris hemsworth being people's sexiest man alive was still relevant.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com) (New url, woo!)
> 
> ETA (12/31/17): Again, tony's and the hulk's accounts are different. Due to this, some tweets in this and the previous installment might be over the 140 character limit now? I'm too lazy to check and it doesn't matter anyway, since they upped it.


End file.
